1. Field
The present invention relates to a speech recognition client system, speech recognition server system, and speech recognition method for processing online speech recognition.
2. Discussion of the Background
Speech recognition refers to identifying linguistic semantic content in a speech using an automatic means, and in particular, a processing process of inputting a speech waveform, identifying a work or a word sequence, and extracting a meaning.
In a conventional technology using such speech recognition, when an action of speaking is completed by a user, a result of speech recognition may be generated using the entire input sound signal. For example, in a speech search service using speech recognition, a search may be conducted using a result of speech recognition generated after an action of speaking is fully completed by the user, and a result of the search may be provided.
However, with such a conventional technology, the user may input the entire sound signal with respect to a word or sentence so as to input an intended word or sentence, and await generation of a result of speech recognition with respect to the entire sound signal. Accordingly, while the speech recognition is being performed, the user may only wonder whether the speech recognition is performed properly.
Herein, a system and method that may perform speech recognition more effectively will be provided.